The Labyrinth
by FFIX Paine
Summary: the sixth and final volume of the Dark moon Series Sailor Moon will face the evil Queen for the fate of Earth will she over this unltimate Evil
1. The Labyrinth

Chapter 26 -The Labyrinth-  
  
Everything was dark and gloomy heading through the tunnel. This is creeping me out said Sailor Moon looking from side to side they went chamber following Sailor Amalthea and Odeon. Sailor Mercury was scanning everything with her computer. My computer seems to be having problems analyzing this place said Sailor Mercury with a concerned look on her face. It this way I know it said Sailor Amalthea pointing moss covered door on the left. She open the with a creek that made everyone but her cover there ears. In Front of them was three more doors. When did they put there in Said Sailor Amalthea look at all three doors with suspicion? Sailor Amalthea scratches the back of her head. I think we take the door on our left or maybe the one to our right said Sailor Amalthea pointing her finger from door to door and rapid intervals that made everyone behind her dizzy. Sailor Amalthea turns to see the other scouts and Bakura had fallen over. Get up people this is no time to rest Sailor Amalthea shouted at everyone. Odeon looks around and says this wasn't here before this feel wrong Mistress Zoicite and I think we shouldn't go any farther it feels like a trap. I know Odeon it feels like that to me too says Zoicite. As Amalthea was helping up scouts when Sailor moon heard music coming from a door. Sailor Moon was in a trance by the music and walks up to the center door opens it and goes in and the door vanishes.  
  
Whoa one door is gone said Sailor Amalthea as she turned around. Where is Sailor Moon says Sailor Venus looking around. Don't tell me she went through the door Sailor Amalthea said looking concerned. 'We have to find her said Sailor Jupiter. Yes but how are we gonna find her Sailor Mars Replied. Another door appeared to the left of them. 'This creeping me out said Sailor Venus. Someone pick a door said Sailor Mars said looking from each of her fellow scouts. I say we split up into teams said Sailor Amalthea as the door to the left of them vanished. 'Ok ill be with Sailor Venus and Bakura and ill go into in to the door on the right said Sailor Jupiter. ok then I'll be with Sailor Amalthea and Odeon going into the one on the left says Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars opened the door to the right and "went in followed by Sailor Amalthea and Odeon as the door shut behind them it vanished" 'Sailor Mars looked around and yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon was alone now walking through a seriously scary dark chamber that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly a little girl passes in front of her saying one two hes coming for you three four walk some more. This is freaking me out sailor moon thought to herself. Then the little girl explodes raining Sailor Moon with confetti. Sailor Moon walks on down the chamber. It started to get brighter till she was standing in the middle of a disco dance floor. And then people appeared dancing with the song Dance Magic playing. In the middle of them was Jarith. You remind of the babe the babe with the power said Jareth as he said this all the dancers were sucked into a vacuum cleaner and it exploded too. This is so insane said Sailor Moon as she stared walking on.  
  
Sailor Mars followed by Sailor Amalthea and Odeon entering a room that had fountain. This seems familiar said Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars spots a little girl crying surrounded by other kids laughing at her. 'Sailor Mars gasps and runs but everything vanished as she got close. That was a younger version of me said Sailor Mars looking at Sailor Amalthea. Now I know where are it's the chamber memorys said Sailor Amalthea. "I advise you to not think of anything bad about your past it will come back to haunt you here said Odeon. In front of them a younger version of Zoicite stood in front of them staring up at a window crying then vanished. That was the day prince told me he couldn't go out with me since I was a scout said Sailor Amalthea. And now and old man appeared and started to flirt with Sailor Amalthea then vanished. What the hell was that said Sailor Amalthea shocked. 'That was my grampa sighed Sailor Mars. Oh your friend was right he is a pervert said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
Sailor Jupiter with Sailor Venus followed Bakura into a room that was flashing the color of pink yellow and orange in rapid concession. This is getting on my nerves said Sailor Jupiter. Me too replies Sailor Venus. The instant she said that all the lights go out and they were left in the dark  
  
Suddely the lights come one again and in front of them is a huge lion who runs at them roaring. They all scream and run till Sailor Venus pounced on the lion and started licking her. That tickles Sailor Venus Screeches laughing. The lion then turns into a Richard simmons who still licks Sailor Venus. Ah screams Sailor Venus as she shoves Richard Simmons away. Richard Simmons vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving them all alone again in the techno colored room.  
  
The room has suddenly lead in dead end. What going this room was suppose to lead to Queen Mai Thrown room. Odeon started laughing. Sailor Amalthea stares at odeon wondering what so funny. Odeon tranforms into Saturos while continuing laughing. You snarls Sailor Amalthea. Yes its me said Saturos smirking. 'Where is Odeon yelled Sailor Amalthea. Hes over there said Saturos pointing at the wall where a Odeon Appeared on the falled chained up bruised and battered. 'Sorry my mistress Said Odeon in whispered tone. Amalthea runs up to Odeon and puts her hand on his cheek. I wanted to let you in but I was caught im sorry this is my fault said Odeon before he caughs out some blood. Sailor Amalthea turns and glares at Saturos and then turns back and looking at Odeon remembering the in front of the prince's window  
  
Zoicite stood in front of the window. I cant be with you anymore said the prince facing her from the top of the balcony. Why I thought you loved me said Zoicite. No I don't anymore im forbidden to love sailor scouts and people of none royal blood so get out of my sight Demanded the prince. The curtains closed and Zoicite was still facing up crying. It started to rain and zoicite starting to get wet when an unbrella open over her head. Zoicite turned and now was facing Odeon. Zoicite cries into Odeon shoulder as he guided her back inside.  
  
Sailor Amalthea was now glaring at Saturos again her eyes were glowing as she scream Amalthea Death Hurricane and blast surged at Saturos but he dodges. 'Can I help said Sailor Mars. 'No this guy is mine screamed Sailor Amalthea with pure rage in her voice. Oh I'm so scared mocked Saturos you help kill my brother and now you have killed my best friend you will pay for Screamed Sailor Amalthea with tears streaming down her cheek as she pulled an unbrella out of no where. Oh an unbrella im shaking in my boots Saturos mocking waving his hands in the air.The unbrella suddenly turns into a scythe. Phantom Death Extermination screamed Sailor Amalthea sending a blast that looks like a grim reaper at Saturos which hit dead on blasting him into crystal which ignites and explodes. Sailor Amalthea stares at the blaze and says burn in in hell basterd. 'Sailor Amalthea Collapses and begins to cry clutching the scythe.  
  
Sailor Moon stood across from a thrown made out of beautiful blue Crystal in that thrown was a woman in a blue gown. Sailor Moon slowly made her way to the thrown. Welcome my precious pumpkin said the the woman on the thrown. Mom said Sailor Moon. Yes its me said the woman on the thrown. Sailor Moon got closer to the thrown while saying arn't you dead. That's what they want you to "believe but do I look dead to you. Sailor Moon Jump up and hugged the Woman in the gown. 'I thought you were dead mom said Sailor Moon. Yes your mom is dead said the woman as her gown turned black. Suddenly Sailor Moon couldn't move. Queen Mai raises her hand and Sailor moon raises at the same time. Sailor Moon stop rising with a jerk. Now you can watch you friends Die said Queen Mai and then she howling with laughter  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says} (Tea: once in a while you think your Life sucks (Zoicite: You Suck (Tea: Heh (Luna: Its True (Tea: Sailor moon says im gonna kill you luna hehehe 


	2. Day of Destiny

Chapter 27 -Day of Destiny-  
  
Sailor Jupiter with Sailor Venus followed Bakura as they continued their path into Technicolor chamber. This is getting us no where Said Sailor Jupiter looking at Bakura who seem to not hear her. 'I need to find my princess Said Bakura. We will find her we have to have faith Sailor Jupiter said looking at Bakura who didn't look at her. 'I don't want to lose her again I lost her once already if I lose her this time it mite be permanent Bakura said still not looking at them. I lost Marik even though I barely knew him I loved him I will miss him a lot said Sailor Jupiter. Bakura still continued to walk forward like they were even there. Water started to rain from the ceiling . 'oh just great where did this come from said Sailor Jupiter. Suddenly orbs appear enough of them to be a swarm. Run screamed Sailor Venus. They all ran as fast as they could. The floor got slippery all of a sudden and they all tripped and fell and slid into a vent.  
  
Sailor Amalthea was still crying as Sailor Mars watched. We have to move on or Odeon sacifice was all in vain. Im not going any where I rather just sit here and die shouted Sailor Amalthea. Your brother died for freedom for you and the rest of souls that Queen Mai has corrupted for her own personal gain you were her slaves and they still are. Freedom has only brought me pain sobbed Sailor Amalthea. That isnt true if you werent free you wouldn't have us as your friends. Sailor Amalthea looks uo with tears still in her eyes and says you are right I still have tou and the other scouts if I don't back them up ill lose them like I lost them Marik and Odeon. You have figured it out said a voice from the distance. A girl in a silver and white dress walked out of no where. Im Sailor Orion said the girl in the silver dress. I have come to guide you to the to where the moon but you must face task which you have past one and you have to face two more before you get to your destiny said Sailor Orion. Sailor Orion gestures them to a door and they walk into it. Amalthea mutters to Sailor Mars this mite be another trap watch out.  
  
As they landed pipe organ music started playing around them Sailor Jupiter followed by Sailor Venus and Bakura follow the music to an opening. In front of them was a stage and standing on that stage was a guy in a gray uniform. Bakura jumps onto the stage followed by Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. Nephlite shouts Bakura as stood in front of the Nephlite glaring at him. Prince Bakura you and your escorts have finally arrived I have been waiting here for hours said Nephlite. Bakura had his deck of cards in his hand and was shuffling them. Nephlite turn to face them and said I have a question why do you keep fighting when everything is gone earth is a wasteland and the moon kingdom has turned to dust why not join the Negaverse you you and your scout friends would make great allies in creating a new universe ruled by the iron fist of Queen Mai. I rather Die Said Sailor Jupiter charing fourth at Nephlite who clothes lined her to the ground. Queen Mai is god here now bow or die said Nephlite sending an energy blast knocking Sailor Venus and Bakura to the ground. Bakura leaps to his feet only to get pressed back into the ground. 'You people don't get it I control everything here this whole maze is called Twilight of the stars and the stars rule everything there power is almost endless. Sailor jupiter gets and sends a thunder blast at Nephlite which is absorbed by an invisible force surrounding him. This is bad I have an idea Said Sailor Venus then started whispering into Bakura's then Jupiter's. That is insane Bakura whispered back to Sailor Venus. Ill do it but you owe me said Sailor Jupiter. 'No it my idea ill do it said Sailor Venus. Ok sighed Sailor Jupiter with relief. 'Sailor Venus stood infront of the raging inferno know as Nephlite. R u gonna surrender Sailor Pests said Nephlite. Sailor Venus pulls open her scout uniform Flashing Nephlite. Nephlite just stares losing all control of the power of the star. Nooooooooo Screams Nephlite as the power surged. 'Everyone run yells Sailor Venus jumping for cover.followed by Bakura and Sailor Jupiter as the stage explodes behind them. You were suppose to distracked him while we sneaked up on him said Bakura. It didn't go as planned but he is definitely dead said Sailor Venus. 'What do we tell Sailor Moon said Sailor Jupiter. He died of premature ejaculation said Sailor Venus. 'How does that work said Sailor Jupiter. Remember the male brain is firmly located between there legs giggles Sailor Venus then join by Sailor Sailor Jupiter who started giggling too. Bakura just stared at them while they giggled untill a little voice said where em I. They all turned to face a girl who was nearly see through. I was with my mom when were attacked by a black thing ever since I have been wondering this creepy place. How meny are here Said Sailor Venus. 'A lot I cant count them all said the little girl. Who are you sweety acked Sailor Jupiter. I'm Sandi said the little girl. Everything will be ok sweetheart said Sailor Venus smiling. 'You promise me I will be back with my Mommy said Sandi. 'I promise said Sailor Venus. 'Sandi looked at them and smiled and said you're the Sailor Scouts and you're here to fight these evil people I can show you to what I think is a thrown room follow me.  
  
In the arms of Tuxedo mask Sailor Senna woke up and looked at Tuxedo mask and said Prince Kaiba. There eyes looked on each other. Tuxedo mask leans closer and said I finally found you my love. Sailor Senna looked up her pulse racing and said I love you my prince. And they both locked in a loving in brace. 'I wish this would last forever sighed Sailor Senna. . why couldn't it said Tuxedo mask as bent over and delivered a passionate kiss on the lips. I feel my sister is in danger said Sailor Senna as she ran her hand across Tuxedo mask's chest. 'She always in danger let her handle it herself said Tuxedo mask trying with out luck to undo Sailor Senna's Dress. Sailor Senna got up as Tuxedo mask manages to undo it and runs out the door leaving Tuxedo mask in his underpants.  
  
Sailor Mars and Amalthea Followed Sailor Orion into a dark room filled with barney picture There tied up was Gary Stanton. Sailor Mars went up and removed the gag. Thank god you're here I have been here for days that guy with the white hair tied me up said Gary Stanton. Where did he go asked Sailor Mars. He went out that door over then now unties before he comes back. Sailor Mars untied him and says go straight till you get to the three door and wait for us there. Ok Says Gary Stanton as he ran through the door. Gary Stanton turned around and smiled and turned into Malachite. They can have Queen Mai im out of here but first ill give them a lovely parting gift said Malachite as he sends and energy blade at Sailor Amalthea. Watch out Screamed Sailor Mars but it was to late the energy blade drove itself into Sailor Amalthea's back slamming her to the ground. Sailor Mars runs and helps Sailor Amalthea unto back and says please don't die. Amalthea Says I see Odeon and then passes out. Don't die please Shouted Sailor Mars. Let me see her said a voice from across the room. Standing across the room was Odeon. But he was nearly transparent. Odeon walk over and place his hand into the wound. Sailor Mars and Orion watches as the wound disappears. She lost a lot of blood but she will be ok said Odeon. Odeon turns to Sailor Amalthea who was now Zoicite and I give you a chance to live among these humans and enjoy life like you should have Said Odeon. Odeon kisses Zoicite on the lips and vanished. Sailor Mars open the door and goes throughj it followed by Sailor Orion holding onto Zoicite.  
  
Sailor Moon still could move suspended in the front of Queen Mai. Everything has gone to plan and soon you will be the last Sailor Scout and no one to protect you little moon brat and victory will mine said Queen Mai with malevolent smile on her face. Your not gonna get away with this said Sailor Moon still struggling with her bonds. Queen Mai starts laughing saying do you know how meny time I have heard that. How meny times have this type of thing asked Sailor moon. Actually this is the the first I have heard that replied Queen Mai. 'Oh really says Sailor Moon. But it is to late the Negaverse is at full power and nothing can stand in its way. Let my friend go said someone from a distance. It was Sailor Mercury walking up to the thrown. Queen Mai laughed and Said how dare you demand me to to anything. 'Let her dot or else said Sailor Mercury. You're not in position to demand anything from me Shouted Queen Mai. Sailor Mars and Sailor Orion walks out of door and charges up to where Sailor Mercury is. Let Sailor moon go shouts Sailor Mars. 'This is beginning to annoy me says Queen Mai snarling. Sailor Venus and Jupiter followed by Bakura. Sailor Venus goes to say Let Sailor Moon go but was cut off by Queen Mai who seem to be very pissed off. You keep saying the same thing over and over again and now IM tired of you said Queen Mai sending a surge of Darkness at them knocking the scouts away. Sailor Mars jumped to her and yells Mars Fire ball charge. It had little effect on Queen Mai. Your powers useless against the great power of Negaforce said Queen Mai as she another wave of darkness which caused the sailor scouts to scream with pain. While Mai was distracted with the scouts Bakura sneaks up and starts to cut the vines that held Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon once free kisses Bakura passionately and runs off to face Queen Mai.  
  
Sailor Moon stood infront of Queen Mai holding the Crescent Moon Wand. Oh the Moon Princess wants to fight. Queen Mai stood up and pulled out the Millennium Scepter. IM going to seal back in the Negaverse like my mother did before me Sailor Moon. But I didn't have this said Queen Mai Sending a dark wave that nearly knocked Sailor Moon over. Sailor Moon waves Crescent moon sending a surge that nearly knocked over Queen Mai. Queen Mai snarls and sends another one at Sailor Moon this time with no effect since Sailor Moon knocked it away. Queen Mai was speechless for then panic saying all powerful Negaforce give me your power. Queen Mai was inveloped by a giant flower that soon bloomed revealing a huge which was laughing. Ill make you regret ever thinking you even could defeat the power of the Negaverse said the echoing voices of Queen Mai as she controled the ground around them. Sailor Moon continued walking towards Mai saying I will defeat you my friends depend on me. Suddenly a large mass of land came crashing down on Sailor Moon. Sailor scouts Gasped and Bakura screamed No. the ground split to look like a platform where now stand on it was the Moon princess holding the Crescent moon wand in both hands Queen Mai Sends the ful power of the darkness at the Moon Princess. Moon Princess held back the darkness with the wand but she was weakening.  
  
We have to do something said Sailor Venus. Sailor Senna ran into the room holding the sennen Scepter. 'Everyone do as I say said Sailor Senna. Why should we listen to you snarls Sailor mars. Listen to her shes not the same as she was before said Sailor Venus after looking Sailor Senna right in the eyes. I want to help because that's my sister up there fighting the fight I should have prevented because its my job to protect her said Sailor Senna. So everyone concentrate in giving your energy to Sailor Moon. Each Sailor Scout nodded and closed there eyes.  
  
More power suddenly surged from the Moon princess's wand it put them on equal footing but it wasn't enough to defeat. Zoicite awoke and blinked at the scene in front of here and transformed into Sailor Amalthea and started to charge at Queen Mai but was stopped by Sailor Orion. Concentrate on giving Sailor Moon your power. Sailor Amalthea nodded and closed her eyes. Voices started to say stuff to the Moon Princess. Kick her ass said a voices that sound like Zoicite. I will but I need more help said The Moon Princess. Ghosts now surrounded her. A little girl walked up to her and said we will do what ever it takes to help you since we owe you. But I failed you all why do you want to help me Said The Moon Princess. You gave us hope and happiness says the little Girl. If we see each other again I want you to know my name is sandi said the little girl as she vanished.Power entered the Moon Princess wand that nearly knocked her over it surged it surged fourth and joined the energy and drove back the darkness. This can be noooo screamed Queen as she was enveloped by the energy force known as love. The power of the crescent wand lite up the surfice of the moon. Queen Mai was blasted back to the negaverse.  
  
What a beautiful night Im proud of you Sailor Scout said Luna. Echoes of celebration around them from everywhere there wasn't a person who wasnt partying. The sun raised bring upon the earth A new day.  
  
-The End-  
  
Sailor moon says {Tea "do you those annoying people that get on your nerves like my friend Yugi" {Tea "must kill Yugi" { Luna " Heh" {Tea "sorry I don't know what just came over me" {Kaiba "Damn it" (Tea "Sailor moon says Hehehe!!  
  
-Sailor moon will return in next season- 


End file.
